I Know You Feel Something for Me
by ellabellababybella
Summary: After Buckbeak's death, Draco attempts to vent his jealousy at Ron and Hermione's relationship through insults and taunts. Hermione's anger mixes with lust and she punches Draco. The two struggle to deny their feelings for each other, and although it is against both of their instincts, once they're alone, they succumb to temptation and kiss for the first time.


Ron Weasley put his arm around Hermione Granger's shoulders and she buried her face in his neck as the swishing sound of the axe cut through the air. Draco Malfoy was watching them from near by. He stared at them both with loathing, spiting on the ground he heard Hermione's voice carry over to him "Oh Ron, how could they do it? Buckbeak didn't do anything wrong !" Draco ignored the pang of guilt he felt, and watched Ron slowly rubbing Hermione's shoulder. He could take no more. He stalked up the hill towards them with Crabbe and Goyle following along obediently.

Ron caught sight of him first and pulled Hermione protectively towards him, which only angered Draco further. "All right there Weasley? Your robes are looking a little worse for wear... Nice socks by the way." Ron reddened and attempted to pull his robes down to cover the 3 inches of orange and maroon sock visible on his skinny ankles.

"Shove off Malfoy" He said, as Hermione broke away from Ron and glowered in the gang's direction, but was determinedly avoiding Draco's eyes.

"No really though, I was wondering, has your mother considered dieting, I mean, geez a woman that pokey in a family that poor, she's obviously eating more than her fair share." Crab and Goyle laughed stupidly and Ron gave a yell of rage and pulled out his wand. But Hermione was too quick for him. Shaking with rage she flew forward and screamed. "How _dare _you insult Ron's family ! After what you've just caused, you- you-" she seamed un able to find the words to express her rage. Her face was inches from Draco and they were looking at each other with something deeper than anger. Suddenly Hermione looked away as though shocked. And then WAM. Her fist collided with Draco's jaw in a spectacular punch.

Draco fell back in shock. Touching his jaw and looking at Hermione in a very strange way, as though he had never seen her before. And then he left, this time Crabbe and Goyle took a few moments to gather themselves before lumbering after Draco. Draco touched his bleeding nose as he trudged away from them, and ignored his friends assurances that they'll "get that mublood next time."

"Just go back to the common room, I'll meet you there" Draco snapped, wanting to be alone. After Crabbe and Goyle had set off in the direction of the dungeons, Draco doubled back and cut through a small passage behind a tapestry coming out in a small courtyard. He kept jerking his head, as if to shake off what had just happened. Pacing around the courtyard he thought of Ron Weasley and how he touched her, the cruel things he could have said, the touch of her skin on his, the throbbing pain she had caused. He kicked the leg of a stone bench and sat down, burying his face in his hands. Why did she have this effect on him ? She's just a dirty mudblood he though viciously.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Hermione climbing out of the passage. She was looking straight at him this time, although there was something weary about her stance. "I thought you'd be here."

"Yeah well, thought right didn't you, do you want a gold star?" Draco snapped, getting up from the bench and turing away from her.

"Well if your going to be like that-"

"You punched me." Draco said, looking at her, and for the first time, Hermione could hear hurt concealed under his hostility.

"I was angry Draco! You can't, you just can't say those things, they'e disgusting, I was defending Ron, and you- you-" She stopped. Draco had moved so close to her she could feel his breath on her forehead. "I- I shouldn't have resorted to physical violence, and I'm sorry, that's- that's really all I came here to say." Hermione said looking anywhere but at Draco, as though she was afraid of what she would see. She made to turn around but Draco put a hand on her shoulder. She inhaled sharply in shock.

"I know you feel something for me." He whispered.

"I- no, I don't were completely dif-" She stammered, still refusing to look him in the eye.

"Then prove it." Draco whispered as he leaned in and in-spite of herself, Hermione tiled her lips up to meet his. He pulled her into his body and she arced her back under his arms as he lost himself in that one moment. Hermione could think of nothing else but allowed her body to take over, pulling on Draco's neck, as they backed into the wall, crushing each other's lips in lust.

After what could have been a second or an hour they broke away. Hermione put a hand to her mouth and their eyes met for a moment before she turned and disappeared down the passage. Draco backed into the stone bench and sat down staring after her, both of them wondering what they had just done.


End file.
